La esperanza y la luz en un solo ser
by Ramib89
Summary: La historia ocurre unos años despues de derrotar a malomyotismon, los niños elegidos han crecido y estan por vivir la aventura mas grande de todas: dejar la infancia y dar los primeros pasos hacia la madurez.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado 3 años desde que los niños elegidos derrotaran los poderes de la oscuridad sin embargo ahora deberán enfrentar uno de los desafíos más grandes: dejar la niñez y crecer.

-T.K. espabílate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases- dijo una mujer rubia de ojos claros.

-Ya voy mamá, estaba terminando de cambiarme, deséame suerte- y el chico salió corriendo de su casa.

_Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero todos me dicen T.K. hoy empezaré mi primer año de secundaria junto con mis amigos Davis, Yolei, Kari, y Ken; como Cody es el más chico del grupo no podrá cursar con nosotros pero aún así seguiremos viéndonos en las horas de descanso; estoy ansioso por aprender cosas nuevas y anotarme en el equipo de baloncesto, es el deporte que más disfruto aunque hago algo de natación de vez en cuando_.

-T.K espérame- dijo una chica castaña.

-¡Kari! Es bueno verte, vaya se nota que has disfrutado de las vacaciones en la playa, aún tienes la piel bronceada ¿Cómo está Tai?-

-Bastante ocupado, ahora que estudia en la universidad junto con Joe tiene pocas horas libres, todos saben que la carrera de medicina es una de las más estresantes-

-Y que lo digas mi hermano también tiene su cabeza en los libros, estudiar leyes no es un día de campo que digamos, pero esos siguen juntándose siempre que pueden y hacen de las suyas, el fin de semana anterior volvieron bastante tarde de una fiesta que hicieron con sus amigos pero Joe era el único que podía mantenerse de pie, a diferencia de nuestros hermanos no suele beber tanto- respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez que entraron a la escuela se vieron con el resto del grupo, Yolei y Cody estaban comiendo unos dulces que ella había sacado del negocio de su madre mientras Davis y Ken jugaban con una pelota de fútbol.

-Es bueno verlos chicos, mmm viendo que entraron juntos cualquiera pensaría que son una pareja- dijo Yolei sonriendo, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Aún no empezamos las clases y ya empiezas con tus tonterías- dijo Davis algo molesto –Cambiando de tema ¿Ya saben a qué actividades se anotarán este año? Yo estaré en fútbol y básquet-

-Yo me anotaré al equipo de baloncesto y tal vez al de literatura, siempre me ha gustado escribir un poco- respondió T.K.

-Yo me inscribiré en vóley- dijo Kari.

-Yo seguiré practicando kendo junto con mi abuelo- respondió Cody.

-Yo quisiera inscribirme en el de futbol igual que Davis y tomaré clases de cocina, quiero probar algo distinto este año- dijo Ken.

-¿De veras? Yo también pensaba inscribirme en la clase de cocina- respondió Yoley con entusiasmo.

-Claro si lo único en lo que piensas es en comer glotona-

-Cállate Davis si tú eres el que más come de todo el grupo-

-Sí, pero yo quemo muchas calorías tengo que estar bien alimentado-

-Vamos vamos no peleen que recién comenzamos el año escolar- dijo T.K. sonriendo y apurémonos o llegaremos tarde y nos pondrán un apercibimiento.

Una vez terminadas las primeras horas de clase T.K. se dirigía a los vestuarios a prepararse para el entrenamiento de basquetbol, al ser el primer día estaba algo nervioso pero afortunadamente siempre había tenido talento para ese deporte y aunque en vacaciones el equipo no se juntara a entrenar el practicaba siempre que podía. El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin interrupciones una vez terminado el día, el grupo se reunió en el patio del colegio a almorzar y ponerse al día.

-¿Qué tal sus clases hasta ahora chicos?- preguntó Yolei.

-La verdad es que para ser el primer día fueron bastante interesantes- dijo T.K.

-Deberían haber visto a Ken en la cocina es todo un artista, preparó un delicioso pastel de carne-

-Sí y estoy seguro que tú te lo comiste todo y no dejaste nada para el resto de tus compañeros- dijo Davis riéndose.

-Algún día ella te golpeara y nosotros no la detendremos Davis-

-Vamos Ken sólo fue una broma-

-¿Saben? Escuché que las inscripciones para las porristas serán dentro de 2 días ¿Alguna de ustedes dos piensa anotarse?- preguntó T.K. a sus amigas.

-Yo no puedo, estoy ocupada ayudando a mi madre en su negocio y quiero tener un buen promedio escolar-dijo Yoley.

-Pues la verdad yo no lo había considerado, además no creo que sea lo mío, no me imagino saltando y haciendo acrobacias con el resto de las chicas- respondió Kari

-Al menos inténtalo, estoy seguro que harías un buen trabajo- dijo el rubio.

-¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó algo ruborizada

-Claro que sí, eres la más talentosa de todas las chicas y también la más bonita- dijo Davis para demostrar que T.K. no era el único que podía darle cumplidos a la castaña. Yolei sólo suspiro mientras pensó "¿Acaso no puedes ser más obvio Davis?".

-De acuerdo lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Al ver que ya se hacía tarde, los chicos se despidieron y fueron camino a sus respectivas casas, T.K estaba cerca de su casa cuando vio un camión de mudanzas en la puerta, al distraerse un segundo chocó con alguien que llevaba unas cajas lo que provocó que a esa persona se le cayeran las cosas al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, iba distraído y no te vi ¿Necesitas ayuda?- y cuando se agachó para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas vio que esa persona también se había agachado y sus manos se cruzaron, cuando quiso ver a quien era se percató de que era una chica rubia de ojos celestes, a simple vista parecía más o menos su misma edad y era muy bonita por cierto.

-Está bien, no creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito- respondió con una sonrisa.

-De verdad lo siento, por cierto me llamo Takeru Takaishi pero todos me dicen T.K. vivo en este edificio, ¿Eres nueva?-

-Mucho gusto T.K. me llamo Alice Anderson pero puedes llamarme Ali, soy nueva aquí, mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar desde Nueva York, a mi papá lo trasladaron a una de las sucursales que tiene su compañía en este país-

-El gusto es mío ¿Necesitas ayuda con la mudanza?-

-Te agradezco pero no hace falta, éstas son las últimas cajas-

-De acuerdo, si alguna vez necesitas algo o ayuda para algo vivo en el departamento 6 A-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el edifico –Nos veremos pronto TK.- dijo antes que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara.

-_Que chica simpática, siento que ya la he visto antes ¿Y que habrá querido decir con eso de "nos veremos pronto"?_- pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al día siguiente mientras estaba desayunando se quedó pensando en la chica nueva del edificio, había algo de ella que le llamaba la atención –¿Mamá, que sabes de los nuevos vecinos?-

-La verdad no mucho, sé que es una familia de Nueva York y que tienen una hija de tu edad-

-Sí lo sé, la conocí ayer cuando volví de la escuela se llama Alice, parece agradable-

-Mmm creo que empiezo a entender tu interés por los vecinos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es lo que piensas, era simple curiosidad-

-No tienes que estar a la defensiva, estás empezando a crecer y el hecho de que te empieces a fijar en chicas es algo completamente normal, me preocuparía si no lo hicieras-

-Mejor me voy a la escuela, se me hace tarde- dijo riéndose –Que tengas un buen día- y se retiró dándole un beso de despedida.

Estaba llegando a las afueras de la escuela cuando vio desde lejos al equipo de porristas practicando y haciendo las audiciones y entre todas las chicas reconoció enseguida a Kari, la verdad es que el uniforme le quedaba muy bonito.

-Kari es una chica muy bonita- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Ken! Me asustaste, yo…. No es que estuviera espiándola sólo sentí curiosidad y quería ir desearle suerte-dijo ruborizado.

-Cálmate, no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo trata de no ser tan obvio delante de Davis o Tai, en ese caso si tendrías problemas-

-Lo tendré presente ¿Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó haciendo un gesto en dirección a la bolsa que su amigo llevaba en el brazo.

-Son algunos ingredientes para la clase de cocina, la verdad me está empezando a gustar mucho esa materia, hoy haremos un pastel de chocolate-

-Vas a terminar convirtiéndote en un chef o en una linda ama de casa Ken-

-Que gracioso, y tú te volverás un acosador pervertido si sigues espiando a las porristas- respondió riendo.

-Mejor entremos los demás ya deben estar esperándonos-

Una vez dentro del aula se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres hasta que llegó el profesor de Matemáticas –Buenos días clase, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, viene de Estados Unidos y espero que la hagan sentirse bienvenida, por favor pasa- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia afuera.

Al entrar esa persona muchos se quedaron sorprendidos en especial el elegido de la esperanza cuando vio quien era. –Su nombre es Alice Anderson. Debido a que su vuelo tuvo un retraso no pudo presentarse a la clase de ayer así que quiero que alguno de ustedes le preste sus apuntes y la ayuden a ponerse al día. Siéntate donde gustes-

-Es preciosa ¿No lo crees T.K?- dijo Davis en voz baja.

-Yo…- respondió balbuceando.

- Parece que te dejó sin palabras-

Cuando la chica se acercó a donde estaban ellos, al pasar al lado del rubio, le dedicó una sonrisa –Buenos días T.K, es bueno verte-

-Buenos días para ti también Alice- respondió sonrojándose, y vio como la chica se sentaba un par de mesas más atrás.

-¿De dónde conoces a esta chica?- preguntó Davis.

-Es vecina mía, ayer se mudó al edificio-

-¡Qué suerte tienes! Ojalá yo tuviera vecinas así-

-Si, como digas, mejor concentrémonos en el pizarrón o nos pondrán sanciones-

Luego de la clase Matemáticas, la cual por cierto fue bastante estresante, tuvieron Literatura y Ciencias naturales. Al llegar el mediodía todos se reunieron en la cafetería para la hora del almuerzo, por la cantidad de gente evidentemente todos tenían mucha hambre.

-Al fin podemos sentarnos a comer, la fila era muy larga y hoy tengo mucha hambre- dijo Davis.

-¿Hay algún momento en el que no tengas hambre?- replicó Yoeli.

-Sí, cuando tengo que ver tú fea cara y escuchar tu odiosa voz-

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- preguntó la niña apretando su puño con fuerza y haciendo saltar la vena en la sien.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que no quiso decir eso, no eres nada fea- dijo Ken.

-Muchas gracias Ken- dijo sonriéndole.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Saben que tenemos una alumna nueva? Es la chica más linda de todas y además es amiga de T.K.-

-¿Es cierto T.K?- preguntó Kari.

-No es amiga mía, la conocí ayer cuando se estaba mudando a mi edificio, sólo hablamos un momento- respondió algo nervioso.

-Sí pero la forma en cómo te saludo hoy me dice que le causaste una buena impresión, hablando de Roma miren quien entró en la cafetería- dijo Davis haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

La chica había pedido su comida y cuando estaba por buscar mesa, Davis le hizo señas para que se uniera al grupo. Una vez que se sentó se presentó con los demás –Hola soy Alice un gusto conocerlos a todos-

-El gusto es nuestro- dijo el moreno de ojos claros- Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji, ellos son Davis Motomiya, él es Cody Hida y ellas son Yolei Inoue y Kari Kamiya-

-Hola- dijeron todos sonriéndole.

-¿De dónde eres? Por tu acento se ve que eres americana pero no estoy muy segura- preguntó Yolei.

-Soy de Nueva York, mi papá trabaja en una empresa multinacional y lo trasladaron a una de las sucursales que tienen aquí, igual aprenderme el idioma no fue difícil ya que no es mi primera vez aquí, tengo parientes en esta ciudad así que fue como volver de visita solo que esta vez será permanente, lo difícil fue encontrar un lugar que quede cerca de la oficina de mi papa y al mismo tiempo cerca de la escuela-

-Ya veo, por eso se mudaron al mismo edificio donde vive T.K, es el que está cerca de casi todos los lugares frecuentados-

-Así es, por cierto T.K. ¿No te molestaría prestarme las cosas que dieron ayer? No quisiera atrasarme en mi primera semana-

-Claro, cuando termine el día puedo llevarte las cosas- respondió el rubio.

-Yo también puedo prestarte los míos si quieres- dijo Davis algo eufórico.

-No creo que haga falta, pero gracias de todas formas Davis-

A la salida de la escuela T.K y Alice iban caminando rumbo al edificio donde ambos vivían mientras conversaban.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases Alice?-

-Bastante bueno, las clases son entretenidas y acabo de hacer nuevas amistades, tu amigo Davis parece muy amigable-

-Suele serlo, en especial con las chicas bonitas- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿En serio crees que soy bonita? Eres muy amable T.K y gracias de nuevo por prestarme tus apuntes mañana a primera hora te los devolveré- respondió sonrojándose.

-No es ningún problema, por cierto ¿Ya sabes en que equipo anotarte?-

-Mañana me inscribiré en las porristas, era co-capitana en mi anterior escuela tal vez pueda enseñarle algunos movimientos a las chicas y tal vez en el de literatura- respondió mientras ambos entraban al ascensor.

-¿De veras? Yo también iba a anotarme en ese club, siempre me ha gustado escribir, de hecho tengo unos diarios que escribí cuando era más chico-

-Estoy seguro que son bastante entretenidos-

-No mucho solo algunas anécdotas de mi infancia- dijo riéndose mientras recordaba sus aventuras en el digimundo.

-Me gustaría leerlos algún día, bien aquí es donde nos separamos- dijo señalando al aparato del ascensor que indicaba que ese era el piso en el que vivía el rubio.

-Buenas tardes Alice-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches T.K- respondió ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Las semanas siguientes fueron bastante entretenidas: Alice y Kari habían logrado entrar al equipo de porristas, ambas tenían habilidad para eso, T.K se volvió un miembro valioso para el equipo de baloncesto, Ken y Davis no paraban de recibir halagos de las chicas ya que ambos eran las estrellas del equipo de futbol, Cody había mejorado mucho en el kendo incluso pensaba en inscribirse en el torneo que la escuela realizaba cada año, desgraciadamente la única a la que no le iba tan bien era a Yoley quien no paraba de quejarse debido a que tenía problemas en las clases de cocina a diferencia de Ken.

-Arggg, es la segunda vez que se me quema el pastel de chocolate-

-Vamos no está tan mal-dijo Ken.

-¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera unas ratas callejeras se comerían eso- opinó Davis riéndose.

-Eres un grosero- respondió la chica con furia.

-Mira si quieres puedo ayudarte, mañana a la tarde puedes venir a casa y te enseñare a preparar uno, así la profesora no te molestará tanto- dijo su amigo.

-¿De veras? Eres lo máximo Ken- cosa que provoco el rubor del chico.

-Hey ahí están T.K, Kari y Alice- dijo Cody y les hizo una seña para que se reunieran con ellos.

-Hola, recién terminamos la práctica, el entrenador quiere ganar el trofeo este año a toda costa- dijo el rubio.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograrán con tu ayuda, debes haber entrenado duro, toma tengo algunas gaseosas frías en mi bolso- dijo Alice y le dio una de las que traía- También traje para ustedes-

-Muchas gracias Ali, eres muy considerada-

-No es nada, cambiando de tema escuché que este fin de semana algunos exalumnos darán una fiesta, incluso traerán a una banda que ellos armaron-

-Debe ser obra de mi hermano, la última vez que hable con el me dijo que se había reunido con sus amigos para practicar ya que los habían contratado para tocar en un evento que iba a hacer la escuela- dijo T.K.

-Me muero por escuchar al grupo, dicen que son muy buenos-

-¿Tú también cantas T.K?- preguntó Alice.

-Para nada, el talento musical lo tiene mi hermano, aunque me enseñó a tocar la armónica ¿Quieren oírla?- Y sacó de la mochila el instrumento.

-Seguro, muéstranos que es lo que tienes- dijo Davis.

T.K se puso a soplar el instrumento e hizo sonar la melodía que su hermano tocaba para relajarse cuando fueron por primera vez al digimundo, una vez terminada todos aplaudieron.

-Es una linda melodía, tu hermano te enseñó bien- dijo Kari.

-No fue la gran cosa, cuando vean al grupo de mi hermano probablemente queden hechizados, muchas chicas pierden la cabeza por ellos- respondió riéndose.

Mientras las chicas fueron al baño un momento, los chicos se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas –Alice es definitivamente una preciosidad ¿No lo creen?- dijo Davis.

-No lo sé, supongo- respondió Ken.

-Tranquilo Ken, puedes decir la verdad, Yolei no está presente- dijo su amigo, lo que provocó que su amigo se pusiera colorado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-Vamos Ken, es obvio que ella te gusta, hasta Davis pudo darse cuenta de eso-

-¡Claro! oye ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso T.K?-

-Solo digo que es mejor que se apure antes de que alguien más se le adelante-

-¿Y qué me dices de tú y Kari?- dijo su amigo para cambiar de tema.

-No me digas que ustedes dos están saliendo juntos- preguntó Davis.

-Para nada, Kari es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde niños-

-Razón de más para invitarla a salir, las mejores relaciones son aquellas que empiezan con un gran amistad- comentó Cody.

-Creo que están exagerando, cambiando de tema ¿Han tenido noticias del digimundo?-

-Izzy me dijo que han hecho muchos progresos, si bien Malomyotismon casi destruye todo, Yukio Oikawa ayudó muchísimo al sacrificar su cuerpo para que el digimundo recuperara sus energías. Dentro de poco terminarán de reconstruirlo todo-

-Espero que la puerta pueda volverse a abrir algún día, extraño a Veemon y a los demás- dijo Davis.

-Todos los echamos de menos, algo me dice que no tardaremos mucho en verlos de vuelta-

-Eres muy optimista T.K-

-Debo serlo, la esperanza es mi emblema ¿No?- respondió sonriéndole.

-Ya estamos de vuelta- dijo Yolei -¿De qué hablaban?-

-Oh nada, solo acerca del digim…. –dijo Davis y se calló al recordar que Alice estaba presente.

-¿Ibas a decir Digimundo verdad?- preguntó Alice mientras todos la miraban sorprendida.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-¿Cómo sabes acerca del digimundo?- preguntó Davis.

-Yo también soy una niña elegida- y sacó de su mochila un digivice -Leomon es mi digimon acompañante-

-Ahora sé por qué te me hacías familiar, hace 3 años tú también ayudaste a derrotar a las fuerzas oscuras- dijo T.K.

-Así es, yo también te recuerdo T.K, tú estabas con Angemon, Leomon me contó acerca de los niños elegidos que ayudaron a derrotar a los Darkmasters y a otros digimons malvados-

-¡Bienvenida al grupo de los niños elegidos!- dijo Davis haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar.

-Gracias, oigan debo irme a mi casa, ya es algo tarde y mis padres son estrictos en cuanto a horarios-

-Te acompaño, yo también debo irme a mi casa- dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo, iré a devolver un libro a biblioteca y volveré-

Mientras la chica se alejaba, Davis le dio un codazo a su amigo mientras le guiñaba –Eres todo un caballero T.K-

-Y tú eres un mal pensado, sólo por que se haya ofrecido a acompañar a Alice a su casa no quiere decir que ande detrás de ella- replicó Yolei –Por cierto Ken, acabo de recordar que mañana estaré ayudando a mi madre en su tienda ¿Podemos posponer lo de juntarnos para que me ayudes con lo de la clase de cocina?

-Claro, tienes mi número así que envíame un mensaje cuando puedas- le respondió mientras vio que Davis le guiñaba un ojo, tenía ganas de gritarle algo a su amigo pero reprimió el impulso.

Mientras T.K y Alice iban caminando hacia sus casas a T.K le dio curiosidad una cosa.

-Alice cuándo nos vimos la primera vez ¿Tú ya sabías quien era yo?-

-Para ser sincera no estaba del todo seguro, tu rostro se me hacía familiar pero cuando vi a tus amigos los reconocí de inmediato-

-Ya veo ¿Cuántos años tenías la primera vez que fuiste al digimundo?-

-Tenía 12, al principio me asusté ya que había aparecido en una zona donde frecuentan los digimons virus o los más combativos, por suerte Leomon apareció y los ahuyentó y desde aquel día nos hicimos inseparables-

-Te entiendo, era un niño cuando con mi hermano y mis amigos fuimos por primera vez, no sabíamos dónde estábamos y quién o qué eran esas criaturas que nos acompañaban, pero con el tiempo fuimos aprendiendo sobre el digimundo haciéndonos más fuertes- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Estoy segura que tuviste muchas aventuras junto con tus amigos. Nos vemos en la fiesta del sábado T.K- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Si… claro por supuesto, nos vemos-

Ya era sábado en la noche, T.K se estaba terminando de cambiarse, se había puesto una camisa negra, jeans y un poco de perfume, si bien no era de usar eso le gustaba mucho su aroma ya que era un perfume francés que su abuelo le había regalado para Navidad, se estaba terminando de peinar y cuando salía de su habitación sin previo aviso apareció su madre y le tomó una foto desprevenido.

-Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Quería tomar un recuerdo de la primera fiesta de mi hijo, vaya estás muy guapo-

-Vamos tampoco es algo extraordinario, no quiero imaginar tu reacción cuando salga con una chica por primera vez-

-Estoy seguro que no tardarás mucho en hacerlo, en esa fiesta habrá muchas chicas y tal vez conozcas a alguien-

-Solo iré a escuchar al grupo de Matt y luego estaré con mis amigos, Davis, Ken, Kari, Alice y los demás-

-Ah ¿Ahora Alice es parte de tu grupo? Que rápido se han hecho amigos ustedes dos- dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Mejor me voy antes de que sigas molestándome con tus locas fantasías, nos vemos mamá-

Se dirigía al auditorio de la escuela cuando alguien le tapo los ojos con la mano –Adivina quién soy guapo- dijo una voz.

-¿Alice?- y se volteo esperando no haberse equivocado y afortunadamente no lo hizo, era su vecina.

-¡Adivinaste! Vaya, te ves muy bien, me gusta tu camisa y también tu perfume-

-Gracias tu también estas muy linda- dijo algo sonrojado ¿Qué tal si entramos? Los demás deben estar esperándonos-

Una vez dentro había mucha gente, la banda estaba cantando una de sus mejores canciones, y había mucho entusiasmo por parte del público, en especial por parte de las chicas que estaban hipnotizadas por su hermano, cosa que a T.K le pareció muy divertido. Alice y él se reunieron con sus amigos, también estaban Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe e incluso Izzy quien se tomó la noche libre para poder escuchar al grupo de Matt. Luego de varios temas la banda hizo silencio antes de cantar la última canción, Matt agarró el micrófono para decir unas palabras.

-Gracias a todos por venir, la siguiente canción se la dedicaré a una chica muy especial para mí, estoy hablando por supuesto de ti ¡SORA, esto va desde mi corazón y mis labios a tus oídos!- gritó, dejando a todos sorprendidos en especial a una chica de pelo claro quién tenía los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

_"__My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _….."_

Una vez terminada la canción todos aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo, excepto algunas chicas que estaban celosas por no haber sido a ellas a las que les dedicara la canción. Cuando Matt bajó del escenario para reunirse con sus amigos, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que lo hacía suspirar tanto, ella levantó la mirada del suelo y corrió hacia donde estaba él y le dio un beso enorme, mientras todos sus amigos gritaban de alegría y aplaudieron más fuerte que cuando la banda había terminado de tocar.

Un rato más tarde todos se juntaron en la casa de Tai y Kari, sus padres estaban en un evento así que el lugar estaba desocupado, mientras comían y reían todos felicitaban a Matt y a Sora por su relación. Luego Tai decidió hacer un juego de bebida: armó una mesa de ping-pong y de cada lado había vasos con bebidas y cada jugador debía tratar de embocar la bola dentro del vaso, si lo hacía el otro debía beberse el vaso entero, el que se bebiera todos los vasos perdía.

-Vamos, anímense dijo diciéndole a sus amigos-

-Tendrán que participar los mayores, ya que nosotros somos menores y no quiero que nos atrapen bebiendo alcohol- dijo Ken.

-De acuerdo, Matt deja de estar tan cerca de Sora y ven a participar- dijo gritándole a su amigo.

Mientras cada uno intentaba hacer su mejor intento los demás animaban a cada uno, T.K, Alice y Joe apoyaban a Matt mientras que Kari, Davis y Cody animaban a Tai. Ken y Yoeli estaban comiendo un pastel helado que ella había traído de la tienda de su madre para que el grupo lo probara, Izzy y Mimi estaban con ellos mientras conversaban y se ponían al día con sus cosas.

-Vamos ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- le decía Tai a su amigo.

-Solo estoy calentando-

-Creo que tanto tiempo con tu novia hizo que perdieras tu toque-bromeó el castaño.

-Al menos YO tengo novia- replicó su amigo riéndose.

-Ok, te concedo esa, el marcador e mi favor solo me falta hacer un movimiento final y la victoria es mía-

-Promesas promesas, esto todavía no se acaba-

Tai quiso lucirse con un movimiento pero falló por poco, al ser el turno de Matt acertó en el vaso de su oponente y antes de que éste pudiera beberse el vaso, su amigo agarró dos bolas de ping-pong y las envió directo a los vasos restantes lo que dejó asombrados a todos.

-Oye, eso no se vale-

-Si uno acierta tiene derecho a un siguiente tiro y cómo ves no he fallado en ninguno, así que ¡BEBE!- contestó el rubio con satisfacción.

-Te odio- dijo riéndose y se bebió hasta la última gota.

-El ganador indiscutible es ¡Matt!- dijo T.K. y todos aplaudieron.

-Digamos que tuve buena suerte- comentó mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su novia y ella se acercó para darle un beso.

Luego de varias horas hablando y recordando viejos tiempos, algunos empezaron a retirarse alegando que tenían que tenían cosas que hacer al día siguiente. Izzy se fue con Mimí, a Yolei y Cody los buscó el padre de ella y los llevo a ambos ya que vivían en el mismo edificio, mientras que Ken y Davis se volvían juntos. Como Joe tenía que estudiar junto con Tai decidió pasar la noche allí mientras ayudaba a limpiar, una vez acomodado todo el lugar Matt le dijo a su hermano que ya era hora de que se volviese para no preocupar a su madre debido a que él no podía acompañarlo porque quería asegurarse de que Sora llegase bien a su casa.

-No te preocupes hermano, no estamos tan lejos, además ya tenía pensado acompañar a Alice-

-Bien, me alegra que Alice tenga a su caballero protector- respondió riéndose mientras que Kari hizo un gesto raro al escucharlo.

-Ya hablas como mamá, nos estamos hablando, vigila que mi hermano no se meta en problemas- le dijo a Sora.

-Créeme no tendrá oportunidad de comportarse mal, conmigo vigilándolo-

-¿Estas lista Alice? Bien, eso es todo, gracias por dejar que usemos su casa para reunirnos- les dijo a Kari y Tai.

-No hay problema, espero que tengamos más reuniones como esta- dijo él.

Mientras T.K se iba yendo con Alice, Kari suspiró cuando ellos salieron por la puerta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano mayor. –_Mi hermanita está creciendo, solo espero que no se ilusione y luego sufra-_ pensó.

Ken y Davis iban caminando mientras hablaban acerca de la fiesta -¿Y? ¿Sucedió algo entre Yolei y tú?-

-Sólo hablamos, nada pasó-

-No puedo creerlo el gran Ken Ichijouji quien se enfrentó a los peores villanos del digimundo teme sincerarse con una chica-

-No es tan así Davis, es que…. es mi amiga también ¿Qué sucede si me rechaza, cómo podremos volver a vernos sin sentirnos incómodos el uno con el otro?-

-Ken, no seas tonto, es obvio que le gustas ¿Recuerdas cuando mi equipo jugó contra el tuyo hace unos años, cuando eras malvado? Después de que el partido finalizara ella no paró de hablar de ti todo el tiempo, siempre le has gustado y el sentimiento es mutuo, creo que ambos sólo necesitan un empujón- dijo sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-Mira, dijiste que la semana que viene ella irá a tu casa porque vas a ayudarla a mejorar en las clases de cocina, ésa es tu oportunidad para hablar con ella-

-De acuerdo, haré el intento pero no prometo nada-

-"Quien no arriesga no gana"- respondió su amigo.

-Gracias por escucharme y por tus consejos-

-¿Para qué están los amigos?- y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, prometo que esta historia la voy a continuar hasta el final  
**

**Digimon no me pertenece, (no se porq todos escriben eso, tal vez es un requisito para subir algo, asi q por las dudas lo hago tmb :p )  
**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Era miércoles por la tarde y Yolei se dirigía a la casa de Ken, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en especial después de haber hablado con Kari y Mimí.

_Flashback_

_-Así que iras a la casa de Ken- dijo Kari._

_-Sí, espero que con su ayuda pueda mejorar mi habilidad para cocinar-_

_-Estoy segura que va a "ayudarte" mucho- comentó la otra chica._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

_-Vamos Yolei, es obvio que a Ken le gustas y la verdadera razón por la que se ofreció para ayudarte es para estar a solas contigo, es algo que hacen los chicos, mas de una vez mis compañeros de la universidad me han dicho de estudiar juntos para después poder acercarse a mí-_

_-Ken no es como esos "amigos" tuyos, es un caballero-_

_-Pero sigue siendo hombre, además vi la forma en que te miraba cuando hablaban en la casa de Kari, hay chispa entre ustedes dos, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso-_

_-Es cierto, cualquiera diría que son el uno para el otro- comentó Kari._

_-Tal vez debería cancelarlo-_

_-No seas tonta, no debes hacer nada fuera de lo usual, sé tú misma, pero si quieres llamar su atención puedes maquillarte un poco-_

_-Sabes que odio hacer eso, además vamos a estar cocinando, es de esperarse que nos ensuciemos las manos y la ropa-_

_-No digo que vayas vestida como para ir a bailar pero un poco de delineador en los ojos y algo de color a tus labios no está de más, ven sólo será un retoque- y entre las dos empezaron a arreglarla un poco y le acomodaban el pelo._

_-Listo, si con esto no lo conquistas es porque es un idiota o ciego- _

_-¿En serio me veo bien? Es que nunca había hecho algo así, debo irme o llegaré tarde, después les cuento como me fue-_

_-¡Suerte!- le dijeron entre risas sus amigas_

_Fin flashback _

Una vez que llegó a la casa tocó timbre algo nerviosa y cuando vio a Ken abrir la puerta por un momento sintió que le temblaban las piernas y estuvo tentada de irse corriendo.

-Hola, llegas temprano me agrada la gente puntual- dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias, hago lo posible por llegar a tiempo en eso soy distinta de mis amigas- respondió mientras entraba.

-Mis padres están trabajando y luego saldrán a cenar por lo que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos así que podemos cocinar sin interrupciones-

-_¿Estamos solos? Ay Dios, creo que voy a desmayarme-_ pensó mientras se ponían un delantal.

-Me pareció q debíamos empezar preparando algo dulce y mientras lo dejamos en la heladera a que se enfríe prepararemos algo de comida ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Si, por supuesto-

Empezaron preparando un postre que, según la fotografía del libro de recetas, lucía delicioso. Se debía preparar usando galletas de chocolate, dulce repostero y crema. Ken dijo que se llamaba "Choco-torta" o también se le dice "Postre de chocolinas", luego de mojar las galletas en café y colocarlas en posición para formar un rectángulo le esparcieron el dulce encima y lo guardaron en la heladera.

-Bien, eso fue lo fácil ahora viene lo complicado- dijo él mientras señalaba una bolsa donde había puré de tomate, masa, cebolla, etc.

La idea era usar la masa para preparar pasta para después hacer la salsa que lo acompañaría, ella tuvo que usar toda su concentración para prestarle atención a lo que él le decía para no distraerse con sus ojos o su linda sonrisa. Mientas trataba de darle forma a la masa, se dio cuenta que le estaba saliendo algo deforme, Ken se acercó a ayudarla y cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con las suyas se puso algo nerviosa.

-Eso es, lo estás haciendo bien, ahora debemos preparar la salsa, yo pelare las cebollas mientras tu cortas la carne en trocitos para agregárselos después así tendrá mejor sabor-

-Eres un experto en esto de cocinar-

-No es para tanto, la verdad es que hasta hace poco mi madre era la única que cocinaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía aprender por eso me inscribí en esa clase, lo gracioso es que me gusta y tengo facilidad para esto-

-Estoy segura que algún día cocinaras todo tipo de comidas para alguna chica-

-¿Me imaginas cocinando todo el tiempo mientras uso un delantal floreado?- preguntó riéndose.

-Tengo que admitir que te verías gracioso, apuesto a que a Davis te sacaría una fotografía y la subiría a internet-

-Para ser la elegida del amor y la pureza puedes llegar a ser bastante mala-

-Sólo un poco- dijo con picardía.

Luego de haber terminado los detalles, Ken limpiaba los elementos utilizados y Yolei colocaba un mantel y platos. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó al verlo que cargaba con las ollas de comida-

-Estoy bien tu siéntate que ya hiciste bastante por hoy- mientras servía la comida, ella sentía que era un momento especial: los dos solos, cenando una comida que ambos preparaban, sólo faltaban las velas y un tipo tocando el violín pensó riéndose.

-Debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo Yoeli, esto está delicioso-

-Para nada, tú fuiste el que hizo casi todo el trabajo yo solo colaboré-

-Digamos que ambos hicimos nuestra parte, la próxima clase de cocina dejaras a la profesora sorprendida-

Luego de comer y hablar por un rato, Ken empezó a levantar los platos para lavarlos, ella quiso ayudarlo pero en un descuido se tropezó e hizo que ambos terminaran en el piso y con las sobras de comida en la cabeza. Ella no podía estar más avergonzada y creyó que él se enojaría o que la echaría de su casa, en lugar de eso empezó a reírse con fuerza.

-Tengo que decir que esta fue la clase de cocina más divertida en la que he estado-

-Lo siento mucho, de veras- dijo, mientras quiso limpiarle la cara él se acercó para quitarle algo de la oreja, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban muy cerca del otro.

_-Dios, es tan lindo, no sé cómo alguien tan tierno no tiene novia-_ pensó la chica.

_-Nunca conocí a una chica tan adorable y linda como ella, tengo deseos de besarla y abrazarla ahora mismo, pero ¿y si ella se enoja y me abofetea o me dice que no quiere volver a verme?-_pensó él.

-Ken yo….-

-Está bien, fue un accidente, déjame esto a mí, tú ve a limpiarte- y la ayudó a levantarse dejando escapar su oportunidad.

Mientras Yolei estaba en el baño limpiándose, Ken estaba limpiando los platos y ollas mientras pensaba. _–Eres un cobarde ¿Por qué no puedes decírselo de una vez?-_

Cuando ella apareció, se disculpó de nuevo, él le dijo que no había problema, le pidió que se sentara en el sofá y le llevaría un pedazo del postre que habían preparado.

-¿Prometes no hacer que termine en mi cabeza?- dijo mientras le llevaba su porción en un platito.

-Haré lo posible ¿No me quedó nada sucio en el cabello?-

-No te preocupes, te ves bien, debo decir que te ves mejor al natural que con el brillo que tenías antes- dijo mientras comía.

-Fue idea de Kari y Mimí, la verdad es que no me gusta usar ese tipo de cosas-

-Tampoco es que lo necesites, eres una chica bonita-

-¿De veras lo crees? Pues tú también eres un chico muy apuesto, muchas de las porristas te dedican sus bailes- dijo algo sonrojada.

-No me interesan esas chicas, son muy superficiales y algo vacías del cerebro, con excepción de Kari y Alice-

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas en una chica?-

-Mmm la verdad no tengo un tipo específico, supongo que lo normal: que sea divertida, inteligente y que se lleve bien con mis amigos-

-Espero que la encuentres pronto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Una vez que terminaron de comer el postre ella le dijo que tenía que irse a su casa antes de que sus padres se preocuparan, cuando estaban por despedirse Ken la detuvo. –Tienes algo de chocolate en la cara- y cuando ella quiso limpiarse él le pasó el dedo muy cerca del labio y de vuelta estaban en la misma situación, bien cerca uno del otro. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse y Ken no pudo contenerse más y la besó, ella se sorprendió por un momento y creyó que estaba soñando pero al darse cuenta de que eso realmente estaba sucediendo, decidió corresponderle y le devolvió el beso mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Una vez que se separaron él la miro a los ojos-Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho Yoeli-

-Tú también me gustas Ken, desde que éramos niños- y lo volvió a besar más fuerte que antes.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Era viernes a media mañana y las clases se habían terminado por ese día, T.K. estaba terminando de entrenar con el equipo de baloncesto, hacía calor y el entrenador hizo que el juego fuera más largo de lo usual para que estén en la mejor condición posible.

-Bien eso es suficiente por hoy, pueden ir a las duchas nos veremos el lunes y espero que sigan jugando así de excelente- dijo el entrenador.

Estaba por dirigirse a los vestuarios cuando alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas –Alice, me sorprende verte pensé que estarías practicando con Kari y el resto de las porristas-

-Terminamos antes de tiempo, vaya se nota que has estado entrenando, estás tan sudado que parece que hubieras salido de una pileta- dijo riéndose.

-Hoy tuvimos un arduo entrenamiento será mejor que no te acerques mucho, temo que no huelo precisamente a rosas- respondió.

-No te preocupes, vine porque quería preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer dentro de un rato-

-Pues la verdad no tenía nada planeado ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-En ese caso ¿Quieres ir conmigo al centro comercial? No sé si estas enterado pero hoy se inaugura un gran complejo lleno de tiendas de todo tipo y si fuera sola probablemente me aburriría.

-Seguro, dame unos minutos para que me bañe, deje mis cosas en mi casa y busque algo de dinero-

-De acuerdo nos vemos en una hora fuera del lugar, espero que seas un chico puntual- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de retirarse.

Luego de dejar sus cosas y cambiarse, T.K salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa para no llegar tarde, una vez que llegó al punto de encuentro miró su reloj y vio que aún tenía casi diez minutos de sobra, suspiró relajado y se sentó en un banco que estaba desocupado, mientras esperaba notó como mucha gente empezó a entrar al lugar como si hubiera una estrella del cine o algún cantante famoso adentro, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Hola, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho tiempo-dijo la chica.

-Para nada, llegué hace unos minutos ¿Entramos?-

Una vez dentro del lugar T.K se asombró de la cantidad de tiendas que había en ese lugar, había mucha variedad para ver, venta de equipos electrónicos, locales de comidas rápida, restaurantes, librerías, ropa de todas las marcas y usos: casual, formal, de fiesta y su preferida: deportiva.

-¡Increíble! Este sitio tiene de todo, y es muy espacioso, pensé que con toda la gente que entró estaríamos amontonados unos encima de otros-.

-Desde afuera parece más pequeño, pero en realidad es muy grande-

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar el recorrido? Déjame adivinar, vestidos, zapatos y por supuesto maquillaje- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-De hecho quería entrar a la tienda donde venden celulares y otros equipos, mi MP4 se rompió así que necesitaré uno nuevo y pensaba comprarme ropa deportiva ya que la que tengo está empezándome a quedarme chica- respondió dejándolo asombrado.

-Estás llena de sorpresas Alice-

-¿Acaso esperabas una niña mimada que lo único en lo que piensa es en renovar su guardarropa y en qué color de uñas usar en la semana?- dijo riéndose y se dirigieron adonde la chica había dicho anteriormente. Después de pasear por un rato a ambos les dio hambre así que decidieron comer algo, T.K estaba algo avergonzado porque no había traído mucho dinero y todo era bastante caro en ese lugar incluso en los lugares más comunes.

-Déjame invitarte el almuerzo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de hacerte caminar de un lado a otro-

-Pero…-

-Insisto y será mejor que aceptes, no sabes lo testaruda que puedo llegar a ser-

-Muchas gracias Alice- dijo sentándose en la mesa, mientras vio que un camarero se acercaba.

-¿Qué van a ordenar jóvenes?-

-Pues la verdad yo no tengo ganas de algo muy elaborado, ¿Qué dices si pedimos una pizza T.K?-

-Me parece bien, tráiganos eso y un par de gaseosas por favor-

-Muy bien, en un segundo les traeré su pedido-

Mientras estaban comiendo, T.K. estaba pensando acerca de la forma de ser de la chica, si bien vivía en el mismo edificio que él siempre se la había visto vestida con ropas caras y el hecho de que su familia viniera desde el otro lado del mundo le hacía entender que su familia tenía un buen pasar económico, sin embargo cualquiera que la conociera pensaría que es una chica sencilla, no era de esas presumidas que se vanagloriaban de su status social como hacían algunas de las chicas de la escuela.

-Supongo que lo heredé de mi papá, siempre fue un hombre modesto y trabajador, el era un abogado recién recibido de la universidad cuando conoció a mi madre, ella era la hija de un gran empresario. Al principio mis abuelos no les agradaba la idea de que su hija saliera con alguien que no sea de la misma posición que ellos, pero con el tiempo vieron que mi padre realmente la amaba y lo aceptaron como un miembro más de la familia y dentro de poco tendré un hermanito o hermanita. ¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

-¿En serio? Felicidades por tu nuevo hermano/a, en cuanto a mis padres ellos están divorciados desde hace mucho, éramos muy chicos con mi hermano cuando ellos decidieron separarse, yo me quedé con mi mamá y mi hermano con mi papá. Si bien al principio no había mucha comunicación entre ellos con el paso del tiempo volvieron a ser buenos amigos, incluso cuando ella empezó a salir con otro hombre él se alegró y la apoyó-

- Bueno al menos no terminaron como esas parejas de la televisión que parece que intentan romperle algo en la cabeza al otro- dijo riéndose.

-¿T.K. eres tú?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hermano! ¡Y Sora! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó algo nervioso sin saber porque se sentía como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo que no debería.

-Paseando tonto, no puedes esperar a que se inaugure un lugar lleno de tiendas y que tu novia no te pida que la acompañes a verlas- dijo mientras le sostenía la mano a la pelirroja.

-Supongo que las dos pensamos lo mismo, apenas me enteré de este lugar le pregunté a T.K si quería venir conmigo, vengan siéntense con nosotros-

-¿Segura? Parece que estamos de sobra- dijo Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Para nada, no hay problema- dijo la chica y acercó un par de sillas para que pudieran sentarse con ellos.

-Veo que Sora te hizo hacer un largo recorrido- comentó T.K al ver las bolsas de distintas tiendas que llevaba la novia de su hermano.

-Ni que lo digas fue una pesadilla, ahora estoy pensando si no fue una buena idea decláramele en el evento de la escuela- respondió lo que provocó un manotazo en la cabeza.

-No seas tan quejoso, sólo compre un par de cosas-

-¡Me hiciste entrar a 10 tiendas distintas y en ninguna tenían lo que querías! Tuve que rogarte para que llevaras algo-

-Ok, soy algo indecisa cuando se trata de vestimenta- reconoció su novia.

Cuando las chicas se retiraron un rato al baño, Matt se acercó adonde estaba sentado T.K –Eres todo un galán hermanito-

-No es lo que piensas, Alice es sólo una amiga, no es que la haya invitado a una cita o algo por el estilo–

-Precisamente, ni siquiera tuviste que pedírselo, ella te invitó a ti, además ¿Por qué elegiría venir contigo en lugar de salir con Kari y Yolei sino le gustaras?

-Creo que estás exagerando-

-Cree lo que quieras, no puedo esperar para decirte "te lo dije"-

Cuando volvieron las chicas, Sora le hizo una señal a su novio para que ambos se retiraran dejando solos a ambos. De todas formas no se quedaron mucho tiempo, ya que T.K. debía volverse, mientras estaban entrando al edificio Alice empezó a marearse un poco y se tambaleó.

-Alice ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No..… Creo que voy a vomitar, estoy empezando a pensar que pedir esa pizza no fue buena idea-

-Vamos creo que estás exageran…- y de repente el estomago de T.K empezó a hacer ruidos raros.

Como el piso de él era el más cercano apenas se abrió la puerta del ascensor ambos fueron corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa y mientras ella entró a toda prisa al baño principal él fue al baño que estaba en la habitación de su madre**.**

**Algunas mujeres son muy obvias y algunos hombres demasiado lentos ¿No les parece?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoy tuve un buen día asi que decidí postear dos capitulos, espero que los disfruten. Saludos ;)  
**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Al día siguiente ambos estaban en la habitación de T.K acostados con la cara bien roja y temblando.

-El médico dijo que en un par de días estarán bien, que su descompostura se debió al ingerir un alimento en mal estado, hablé con tus padres, me preguntaron si podías quedarte aquí ya que debido al embarazo de tu madre, ella no puede arriesgarse a contagiarse de alguna enfermedad o pondría en peligro al bebé, les dije que no habría ningún problema- dijo la mamá de él

-Muchas gracias señora, y perdone por todas las molestias-

-No es ningún problema querida, será mejor que descansen después les prepararé una sopa de pollo para que se recuperen más rápido- y salió de la habitación.

-Tu madre es genial T.K-

-Sí que lo es, por cierto recuérdame que nunca más salga a comer contigo- dijo riéndose.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, te acabo de dar una gran anécdota para contar el día de mañana-

-Sí claro, la próxima vez será mejor que yo cocine- y se puso a dormir un rato.

Unas horas después su madre entró a la habitación con una bandeja grande -Chicos aquí les traje su comida y también su medicina, les recomiendo que tomen primero el medicamento porque no tiene buen sabor y luego la comida así podrán sacarse el mal gusto de la boca-

-Gracias mamá-

-Gracias señora-

Mientras ambos tomaron el remedio, el cual tenía un gusto peor al que se hubieran imaginado, y comían T.K. no podía dejar de pensar que era la primera vez que estaba a solas con una chica en su habitación y aunque no era la situación que hubiese querido se sentía bien de alguna forma.

-Les enviaré un mensaje a los demás preguntándoles si quieren venir a vernos mañana, para entonces seguro ya estaremos mejor y de paso podremos entretenernos más ¿Qué te parece?-

-Buena idea, estoy seguro que Davis no parará de hacer bromas acerca de lo que pasó-

Luego de haber mandado los mensajes a sus amigos Alice guardó el celular bajo la cama y sintió que había algo allí. -¿Qué hay ahí T.K? Espero que no sea el tipo de revistas que los chicos suelen guardar bajo la cama-

- Para nada- respondió el riéndose –Son los diarios de los que te hablé cuando nos conocimos, los escribí cuando era más pequeño, no recordaba que estaban ahí-

-¿Son acerca de tus viajes al digimundo verdad? ¿Me los leerías?- preguntó como si fuera una niña que quiere que le lean un cuento antes de dormir.

-Claro, hacía rato que no los leía- y abrió una de las páginas

_Agosto de 1999_

_"Habíamos destruido casi todos los engranes negros que Devimon había puesto en la isla File y además Leomon, quien estaba siendo dominado por culpa de los engranes, logró liberarse y decidió unirse a nosotros. Una vez dentro del castillo de Devimon todos los digimons de los demás habían evolucionado para atacarlo y acabar con él, sin embargo era demasiado poderoso y no pudieron hacerle daño, Patamon quien aún no podía digievolucionar estaba conmigo, ambos estábamos asustados e impotentes por no poder hacer algo._

_Justo cuando Devimon estaba por acabarnos Patamon logró evolucionar y apareció Angemon, quien juntó el poder de los digivice para poder acabar con el enemigo, sin embargo también sacrificó sus energías y su vida para poder salvar la nuestra. Nunca había sentido tanta tristeza en mi vida, pero antes de irse me prometió que volveríamos a estar juntos y en ese momento unas plumas que habían quedado de su cuerpo se juntaron y formaron un digihuevo, que algún día volvería a ser mi amigo y compañero"._

-Lo siento mucho T.K no tenía idea, no debí haberte pedido que lo leas-

-Está bien al final el huevo se abrió y pudimos estar juntos de vuelta ¿Quieres que siga leyendo?-

-Sólo sino te incomoda- respondió ella, él solo sonrió y pasó un par de páginas continuando con la lectura.

_Octubre de 1999_

_"Piedmon, el último de los Darkmasters había transformado a mis amigos en llaveros personalizados, sólo quedábamos Kari y yo, Angemon intentó mantenerlo ocupado mientras nosotros subíamos por una soga flotante pero Piedmon cortó la soga con sus espadas y mientras caíamos al vacío mire el llavero que tenia la forma de mi hermano y creí que sería el fin, sin embargo sentí su presencia alentándome y supe que no debía perder la esperanza y luchar hasta el final, fue entonces cuando mi emblema brilló y Angemon pudo evolucionar a Magnaangemon. Era impresionante, su cuerpo era más grande que antes, tenía un escudo y una espada y poseía ocho alas en lugar de seis. Con una velocidad prodigiosa logró quitarle de las manos a Piedmon al resto de mis amigos y usando sus poderes divinos pudo volverlos a la normalidad, cuando todos estuvimos juntos luchamos contra él y su ejército de demonios, eran muchos pero afortunadamente Magnaangemon usó su técnica especial: la puerta del destino, un portal que absorbía a todos los digimons malvados y los destruía una vez que entraban al otro lado, Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon dieron el golpe de gracia enviándolo hacia el portal y así fue como el malvado Piedmon fue destruido". _

-Es increíble, no puedo creer todas las aventuras que has tenido-

-Hay días en que pienso que pasó hace mucho y otras veces lo siento como si hubiera sido ayer- respondió sonriendo.

-Pero la historia no termina ahí ¿Verdad?-

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes historias por esta noche Alice-

-Por favor, quiero saber cómo termina, una última historia y no te molestaré más- dijo mientras hacía pucheros cosa que le dio risa a T.K.

-De acuerdo pero sólo una más-

_"Creímos que al haber derrotado a los Darkmasters ya habíamos acabado con nuestros problemas, sin embargo el peligro aún no había terminado, el señor Gennai nos explicó que el verdadero enemigo era el responsable por la curvatura entre el digimundo y nuestro mundo y que los Darkmasters sólo eran digimons que se volvieron fuertes debido a ese desperfecto. La cumbre de la montaña espiral se derrumbó de repente y fuimos absorbidos por una especie de oscuridad, allí conocimos al culpable de todos los desastres ocurridos, su nombre era Apocalymon, quien representaba los pensamientos oscuros de los digimons antiguos que no pudieron digievolucionar y se extinguieron. Después de atacarnos con las técnicas de viejos enemigos, uso sus poderes para que nuestros digimons volvieran a su etapa de crecimiento y destruyó nuestros emblemas para que no pudieran volver a evolucionar, luego empezó a hablar en una lengua extraña y sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo, de repente nuestro cuerpo empezó a desfragmentarse como lo hacen los digimons que son destruidos. _

_Fuimos enviados al mundo de los datos, no sabíamos qué hacer ya que no teníamos como volver y aunque lo lográramos sin los emblemas no tendríamos chances de vencerlo, afortunadamente nuestros compañeros nos alentaron diciendo que nunca debíamos rendirnos, en especial después de todos los obstáculos que habíamos superado, fue entonces que descubrimos que el poder de los emblemas se encontraba en nuestro interior y al expresar esa cualidad que nos definía el emblema de cada uno empezó a brillar en nuestro pecho. Logramos volver donde estaba Apocalymon junto con nuestros digimons en sus formas evolucionadas , luego de una feroz batalla pensamos que lo habíamos derrotado y en el último instante uso su técnica más mortal autodestruyéndose para llevarnos con él, gracias al poder de los digivice logramos encerrarlo en una especie de vacío para que estallara sin causar daño. _

_Fue el fin del último digimon de la oscuridad y el comienzo de un nuevo digimundo, donde nuestros amigos caídos en batalla pudieran renacer en el pueblo del inicio y vivir en paz"_

Cuando terminó de leer la historia se percató de que su amiga estaba dormida lo que hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, guardó el diario debajo de la cama, y antes de apagar la luz murmuro "buenas noches Alice".


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-¿Quéee?-

-Ya me oíste Kari, Alice se quedó a dormir de T.K, al parecer ambos fueron a la inauguración del nuevo complejo y comieron algo que estaba en mal estado y debido a eso se descompusieron y les dio gripe, ella tuvo que quedarse en su casa para no exponer a su madre embarazada de algún virus-

-¿Y no podía quedarse en otro lugar?, precisamente tenía que ser en la casa de ¡ÉL!

-Cálmate, parece que te va a dar un ataque de nervios, cualquiera que te conociera diría que estás celosa-

-¿Celosa yo? Nada de eso, es que creo que no es correcto, es decir por culpa de ella T.K. está enfermo y su madre debe cuidarlos a ambos-

-Claaaro, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por la mama de T.K- respondió sonriendo –Vamos admítelo, te gusta él, te brillan los ojos cada vez que lo ves, no muy distinto a lo que me sucede cuando miro a Ken-

-Es que, es complicado, el nunca ha mostrado interés en mí, no en ese sentido, siempre fue amable y se preocupó por mí siempre que estuve en problemas o me sentía mal, pero no creo gustarle-

-Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo, yo sé que hay algo ahí entre ustedes dos, pero tal vez necesiten un empujoncito o esperar al momento adecuado-

-No importa, mejor vayamos a verlo- dijo algo exasperada, su amiga sólo sonrió.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba el edificio de T.K se encontraron con la mamá de él, quien venía con unas bolsas del supermercado. –Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?-

-Muy bien, veníamos a ver cómo se encuentra T.K- dijo Kari mientras la ayudaban con las bolsas.

Una vez dentro ella les dijo que podían ir a su habitación, que probablemente estaría con Alice, lo cual no le agradó mucho a la castaña. Golpeó la puerta y al escuchar un "adelante" abrieron y los encontró sentados en la cama del chico jugando a las cartas.

-¡Kari! ¡Yolei! Qué gusto que hayan venido a vernos-

-Queríamos ver cómo se encontraban- respondió la chica de anteojos.

-Mucho mejor, la sopa que preparó la mamá de T.K, hace maravillas-

-Creo que fue más bien esa asquerosidad de remedio que estuvimos tomando la que hizo que nos recuperáramos- comentó el haciendo que ellas se rieran.

-Por suerte te recuperaste antes de empezar la semana así no tendrás que faltar a clases. En ese caso no te preocupes yo te traería las cosas que diésemos en la escuela-

-Eres la mejor Kari, pero no hace falta, ya casi estamos sanos de vuelta, para mañana podremos volver a la rutina ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron durante el fin de semana?-

-No mucho yo tuve que atender el negocio de mi madre y Kari fue con Mimí al cine-

-¿No te olvidas de algo Yolei?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó su amiga.

-¡Ken y Yolei están saliendo!- dijo la castaña.

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos-

-¿Cómo fue? Es decir ¿Él se te declaró o tú a él?- preguntó Alice.

-Fue en su casa, yo había ido a que me ayudara a practicar para la clase de cocina, al principio todo iba normal, en un momento yo tropecé y caí arriba suyo, por un momento pensé que lo había arruinado todo pero él solo se rió y justo antes de irme cuando estaba por salir, se acercó a mí diciendo que tenía algo en la cara y cuando puso su dedo para limpiarme el labio sentí que mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y sin previo aviso él me besó, y luego de un rato ambos fuimos sinceros acerca de nuestros sentimientos-

-Ayyy que romántico, ojalá hubiera más chicos como él- dijo la rubia.

-Pues tendrás que buscarlo en otro lado porque éste es mío y no lo comparto con nadie- respondió su amiga riéndose.

-Ya era hora de que Ken se te declarase, con Davis y Cody no dejábamos de insistirle-

-Esperen ¿Ustedes lo sabían?-

-TODOS lo sabíamos Yolei, pero pensamos que era mejor que ustedes tuvieran iniciativa propia- respondió Kari.

-Incluso hicimos una pequeña apuesta: Davis apostó a que él nunca se animaría y que tú darías el primer paso, yo le tuve más fe y estaba seguro que Ken tomaría coraje y sería quien se acercara. No puedo esperar para ver a Davis y echarle en cara que yo tenía razón-

-¡Hombres! A veces parecen niños, con sus juegos y apuestas…..-bufó Alice.

Un rato después alguien entró por la puerta en forma acelerada – ¿Cómo están los pacientes?-

-¡Davis! ¿No te enseñaron a tocar una puerta antes de entrar?-

-Vamos Yolei tampoco es para tanto. Vaya T.K. yo estaba sintiéndome mal por ti pero veo que no estás tan mal, tienes a tres chicas velando por ti ¿Por qué cuando yo me enfermo no me pasa lo mismo?-

-Probablemente porque eres un grosero y un atolondrado y nadie quiere cuidarte- dijo Yolei haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Siento pena por Ken, tantas chicas lindas en la escuela y tenía que salir contigo-

-No seas tan malo Davis, hablando de roma ¿Sabes dónde están Ken y Cody?-

-Cody está practicando Kendo con su abuelo y Ken está terminando un trabajo práctico, la entrega es en dos semanas no sé por qué se adelanta tanto-

-Podrías aprender a ser responsable como mi novio-

-Digamos que soy alguien que disfruta el momento, Ken es el listo, Cody el habilidoso, yo soy el chico divertido y T.K….- dijo pensando que adjetivo iba mejor con su amigo.

-T.K. es la conciencia y corazón, se encarga de que ninguno de ustedes se meta en problemas- dijo Alice.

-Genial eres como "Pepe grillo" de Pinocho- comentó su amigo, lo cual provocó las carcajadas de todos.

-Hubiera preferido que dijeras el deportista o el escritor- le dijo a su amiga mientras se reía.

-Es cierto, deberían ver las cosas que escribe, ayer me leyó el diario que escribió poco después de la primer aventura que tuvo en el digimundo-

-¿En serio tienes un diario? Y yo que pensé que no podías ser más mujercita-

-Cállate Davis, es obvio que no sabes nada acerca de literatura, además a las chicas les encanta un chico que tiene un lugar donde escribe sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos-

-Gay, gay, gay….- dijo Davis.

-Algún día vas a pagar muy caro por esa boca que tienes y hablando de pagar, me debes 50 dólares-

-¿De qué estás hablan….?- Y al ver a Yolei reaccionó- Ah sí, esta debe ser la única vez en la que hubiera preferido que Ken se acobardase ¿Qué dices si hacemos esto más interesante? Doble o nada, la semana que viene la escuela competirá con nuestros rivales del norte, si el equipo gana podrás irte a casa con 100 dólares-

-No puedo creer que apuestes en contra de tu amigo y de tu escuela- dijo Alice.

-Negocios son negocios, pero está bien, te daré 110 dólares si ganas y es mi oferta final-

-De acuerdo- aceptó T.K. estrechando su mano –Pero no vengas a llorar después-

-¿Qué les dije? Son como niños- dijo Alice.

-Es cierto lo que dicen: las mujeres maduramos más rápido-

-Están las mujeres y luego estás tú- respondió el chico, lo que provocó un golpe en su cabeza dejándolo atontado.

-No sabes lo mucho que esperaba a que hicieras eso Yolei- dijo T.K.

-A ver si ahora aprendes a tratarme mejor-

-Oigan se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos mañana hay escuela-

-Tienes razón Kari, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, traten de no comer nada raro en el desayuno- dijo Yolei riéndose.

Mientras Davis se iba para su casa, Yolei decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta su casa. – ¿Qué sucede Kari? Te noto algo mal-

-Es que….. T.K. nunca me leyó sus diarios, cuando éramos más chicos le pregunté si me dejaba leerlos y dijo que no porque tenía miedo de que no le gustara lo que escribió- respondió algo triste.

-Eso no quiere decir nada Kari, él era solo un niño, es normal que tuviera vergüenza de que alguien leyera lo que él escribió-

-¿Entonces por qué a ella si se los leyó?-

-Tal vez no le pareció molestarle, pero piensa en esto: la razón de que tuviera miedo de que no te gustaran significa que le importa mucho tu opinión. Dicen que uno hace y dice cosas con sus amigos pero que no se atrevería a hacerlo delante de la chica que le gusta-

-¿De veras?-

-Claro, sólo deberías tener más confianza en ti misma, mira cuando sea el partido de baloncesto la semana que viene podrás apoyarlo con las porristas-

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por tus consejos Yolei- dijo sonriendo y ambas amigas se despidieron.


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que les guste el cap. En los próximos verán un acercamiento entre T.K. y Kari =)  
**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Era sábado por la tarde y estaban en el entre tiempo del partido, el marcador iba 20-25 a favor de los rivales. La cancha estaba repleta de gente, de un lado estaban los miembros de la escuela del norte y del otro lado estudiantes, profesores y conocidos de la escuela local, mientras los jugadores descansaban las porristas de la otra escuela ya habían terminado con su coreografía y era su turno.

-"Vamos Kari, puedes hacerlo, concéntrate y no hagas ninguna tontería"- pensó la chica mientras se disponían a hacer sus movimientos.

Las chicas se movían con mucha gracia y elasticidad, era notorio lo mucho que habían practicado – ¡Vamos T.K puedes hacerlo!- gritó Alice.

-¡T.K. no dejes que nos quiten la victoria!- dijo Kari en voz alta demostrándole a su compañera que dos pueden jugar a ese juego.

Mientras el entrenador les estaba explicando la estrategia del juego y los movimientos que debían hacer durante el segundo tiempo, un compañero le dio un codazo a T.K. –Que envidia te tengo amigo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Estás ciego o debes tener alguna deficiencia mental ¿No has notado cómo Kari y Alice te dedican sus palabras de aliento cada vez que hacen algún movimiento?-

- Yo… no lo noté, estuve más concentrado en el juego- respondió mientras observó a las porristas y vio que el chico tenía razón, ambas parecían competir cada vez que se movían y gritaban.

-_ ¡_Takaishi! ¡Deja de mirar a las porristas y concéntrate en lo que les estoy diciendo!-

-Sí señor, sólo me distraje por un momento-

-Intenta mantener tus hormonas controladas hasta que termine el juego ¿De acuerdo? Este año quiero ganarle a ese presumido imbécil que se hace llamar entrenador- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con el mentón hacia donde estaba el entrenador del equipo visitante, quien sólo sonreía en forma altanera.

-De acuerdo ya saben lo que hay que hacer ¡A GANAR!- y se dirigieron todos a la cancha. Una vez empezado el segundo tiempo ambos equipos se esforzaban al máximo, la competencia era dura pero afortunadamente T.K. era un jugador nato y logró esquivar a sus oponentes y encestar la bola.

-¡Anotación de Takeru Takaishi! Ahora van 22-25 por lo visto este será un juego bastante competitivo- dijo el comentarista del partido.

-¡Bien hecho T.K., sigue así!- gritaba su hermano desde la tribuna-

-T.K es muy bueno, no me sorprende que lo hayan elegido capitán del equipo- dijo su padre.

-¿No han notado como las chicas lo alientan? En especial Kari y Alice, ya sabes la nueva vecina- dijo su madre.

-Es cierto, parece que no sólo hay rivalidad en la cancha, pero no me sorprende, T.K. y Matt siempre tuvieron suerte con las mujeres, lo heredaron de mí por supuesto- comentó su padre.

-Presumido- dijo su ex esposa.

-Funcionó contigo ¿No?- respondió riéndose mientras aplaudía al equipo.

El juego siguió avanzando y ahora iban 37-39, sólo quedaba menos de un minuto y el equipo necesitaba anotar o perderían. Un jugador del otro equipo estaba a punto de acercarse al aro pero T.K. logró arrebatarle el balón y cuando estaba por pasárselo a un compañero lo empujaron con fuerza y terminó con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Falta!- gritó el árbitro –Toma hijo, aquí tienes, te sugiero que actúes rápido ya que queda poco tiempo- dijo dándole el balón. T.K. estaba nervioso tenía que elegir entre pasarle el balón a un compañero disponible o arriesgar e intentar hacer una encestada que valga tres puntos. Antes de que pudiera pensar sonó el silbato y decidió jugarse por todo, esquivó a un oponente y lanzó el balón rogando que llegara a su destino, al llegar al aro pegó en los bordes y después de rodar unos segundos alrededor, los cuales parecieron eternos, logró entrar.

-¡Siii! ¡Anotación y fin del juego, la victoria es para la escuela local! Takeru Takaishi logró salvar al equipo en el último momento- gritó el comentarista.

T.K. sintió como se hubiera sacado un enorme peso de encima, había logrado anotar, casi todo el auditorio estalló en aplausos, mientras sus compañeros fueron a recibirlo y lo alzaron mientras lo llevaban afuera de la cancha.

-Eso es chico, eso era lo que estaba esperando, ¡En tu cara idiota arrogante!- dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a su rival quien lo miraba con un odio indescriptible.

Todos sus compañeros lo alzaron mientras lo llevaban a los vestuarios mientras gritaban de alegría, las porristas saltaban y tiraban los pompones al aire, incluso en el calor del momento Alice y Kari se abrazaron por unos instantes pero después volvieron a la realidad y se separaron.

-Fue un excelente partido- dijo Yolei.

-Así es, nuestra escuela tendrá oportunidad de ganar el trofeo este año- respondió su novio mientras la tomaba de la mano –No pareces muy contento por la victoria de T.K. Davis-

-No es eso, me alegro por el equipo, lamentablemente ahora le debo 110 dólares a T.K.-

-Eso te pasa por apostar contra tu amigo-

Una vez terminado el partido T.K se juntó a comer con su familia y amigos en su casa – ¡Bien hecho T.K.! Estuviste fantástico- dijo su hermano.

-Gracias, pero no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, fue trabajo en equipo-

-Sí, pero tú salvaste el juego en el último instante, eso cuenta como mérito doble, o en tu caso triple- dijo Alice.

-Bueno ustedes también hicieron su parte chicas, vi cuando hacían su coreografía estuvo muy buena-.

-¿En serio nos viste T.K.?- preguntó Kari algo ilusionada.

-Claro, tienen buenos movimientos, igualmente no pude observar mucho porque debía concentrarme en el juego y además el entrenador me retó cuando las estaba viendo- respondió riéndose. Un rato después se pusieron a comer todos juntos, habían ordenado mucha comida, sándwiches de jamón y queso, pizza (la cual T.K. decidió no probar por las dudas de que se repitiera la misma situación que hace unos días) etcétera, mientras estaban celebrando y riendo Yolei lo empujó a Davis donde estaba T.K.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás loca o qué?-

-Es tiempo de que pagues la apuesta, le debes dinero a T.K.- dijo la chica.

-Es cierto, con tantas emociones me había olvidado, bien Davis no suelo echar en cara los errores a los demás…. pero hare una excepción por hoy ¡TE LO DIJE! –

-Aquí tienes, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte- respondió dándole un par de billetes.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Davis- respondió mientras se guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo y los demás se reían.

-Esto merece un brindis, Ken y Davis lograron ganar el partido de fútbol de ayer y hoy T.K y su equipo nos trajeron la victoria haciendo que ambos equipos califiquen para el torneo deportivo del mes que viene ¡Salud!- dijo Cody.

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos.

-También debería hacer un brindis porque la chica más tierna y linda de la escuela se fijó en mí- dijo Ken mientras abrazaba a Yoeli.

-Tú eres el tierno- respondió su novia dándole un beso. Todos sonrieron excepto Davis que hacía muecas y gestos como si tuviera asco.

-No seas envidioso Davis, ya tendrás a alguna chica alguna vez- dijo su amigo.

-Con lo inmaduro que es lo dudo mucho- comentó Yolei.

T.K. había ido al baño un momento, cuando salió estaba Kari del otro lado –Adelante, puedes pasar, por cierto te veías muy bonita con el uniforme-

-Gracias, tu estuviste increíble en el juego-

-Tuve un buen espectáculo que me sirvió de inspiración- le respondió y le cedió paso para que pudiera entrar al baño. Una vez dentro la chica sintió que estaba a punto de saltar de alegría.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

T.K. entró en su habitación mientras dejaba un bolso en el suelo. Había vuelto hace unos momentos del torneo que realizaban las escuelas para competir, si bien no lograron ganar fueron finalistas y se dijo a sí mismo que el próximo año volverían con un trofeo. Como no tenía sueño decidió ponerse al día con las cosas de la escuela, y limpió un poco el desorden de su habitación, y fue cuando vio el calendario y se dio cuenta que faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños con tantas cosas en la cabeza casi lo había olvidado. Por lo general no solía darle tanta importancia al asunto ya que usualmente hacía algo sencillo con su familia y sus amigos, pero este año no sabía cual sería la mejor forma para celebrarlo, así que supuso que debía consultarlo con sus amigos de esa forma podrían coordinar los horarios.

-T.K. tu hermano vino a visitarnos-

-Voy mamá-

-Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Matt abrazándolo.

-¿Bien y tú? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Recién terminé de ensayar con la banda y decidí venir a verlos oye ¿No quieres acompañarme al centro comercial? Salvo que ya hayas tenido planes con cierta rubia- dijo riendo.

-Primero mamá y luego tú, no se porque se empeñan en creer que hay algo entre Alice y yo-

-Porque tenemos más experiencia y sabemos interpretar las señales, pero bueno ¿Quieres venir o no?-

-Claro dame un segundo para cambiarme-

Estaban dando vueltas y poniéndose al día con sus cosas, al parecer su hermano estaba muy ocupado, entre su carrera, su novia y la banda eran pocos los momentos en que podía relajarse.

-Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a celebrarlo?-

-Justo estaba pensando en eso, la verdad estoy sin ideas ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

-Pues yo me juntaría con mis amigos, comeríamos algo y luego saldríamos a algún lugar, pero desgraciadamente ustedes son menores, lo que limita sus opciones-

-Algo se me ocurrirá-

-¡T.K., Matt!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Kari, Tai, que coincidencia encontrarlos por aquí-

-Parece que ambos pensamos lo mismo, los dos decidimos pasar el día con nuestros hermanitos- dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué dicen si tomamos un helado? Como cuando éramos chicos- preguntó Kari.

-Me parece buena idea, vamos- dijo T.K.

-Nosotros invitamos esta ronda, es lo menos que podemos hacer por el capitán del equipo y la porrista más talentosa que ha tenido la escuela- dijo Tai riéndose.

Una vez que pidieron los helados fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas que había cerca para evitar mancharse, Matt y Tai se habían pedido unos conos dobles y cuando el vendedor les preguntó a T.K. y Kari de qué tipo querían Matt se adelantó y le pidió una bandeja algo grande de forma que tuvieran que comerlo entre los dos estando bien cerca del otro, Tai se dio cuenta de la intención de su amigo y tuvo que contener la risa.

-¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?- dijo el castaño mientras sostenía una cuchara con helado de chocolate con caramelo.

-Estábamos discutiendo ideas para el cumpleaños de T.K.-

-Es cierto, sólo te quedan un par de días para organizar algo- comentó su amiga.

-No me lo recuerdes nunca me gustó celebrarlo, es decir, dicen que en los cumpleaños, el cumpleañero es el que menos disfruta porque tiene que estar pendiente de que los invitados están siendo atendidos, que la fiesta sea entretenida, etcétera-

-Es todo un dolor de cabeza- suspiró su amiga.

Mientras estaban hablando de sus cosas el celular de Matt sonó y se levantó hacia donde estaba una de las ventanas que tenía el lugar ya que allí había mejor señal-

-Debo irme nos adelantaron la fecha de entrega de un trabajo práctico y los chicos me avisaron para que vaya a la biblioteca de la universidad-

-Si quieres te puedo acercar, estoy con el auto, lo siento Kari pero tendremos que posponer esta salida de hermanos ¿T.K. puedes encargarte de acompañarla a casa? Me quedaré más tranquilo sabiendo que está contigo-

-Seguro no hay problema-

-Nos vemos, cuídense-

Mientras ambos amigos se retiraban Tai lo agarró del hombro a su amigo –Más te vale que T.K. no lastime a mi hermanita porque ni Dios lo salvará de la paliza que le daré-

-Conozco a mi hermano, él nunca le haría daño-

-Por un momento pensé que se darían cuenta que eras tú el que me llamaba-

-Tengo dedos ágiles, además ellos estaban ocupados terminando de comer el helado-

-Espero que tu plan funcione, normalmente no le haría este tipo de cosas a Kari pero hice una excepción por ser T.K.-

-Sólo relájate y deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo su amigo riéndose.

Kari y T.K. estaban intentando elegir cual seria la mejor forma de festejar el cumpleaños de él y a Kari se le ocurrió algo –Oye tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vamos al bar que está a unas cuadras de la escuela? Podemos ir temprano comer, tienen mesas de pool, bolos y escuché que instalaron una máquina de karaoke en la parte de arriba, así tendríamos para entretenernos y lo mejor de todo, es que es un lugar al que podemos entrar aunque seamos menores-

-¡Genial! No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda Kari-

-No fue nada- dijo contenta.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo al complejo de tiendas? Fui con Alice la otra vez pero hubo tiendas que todavía no vi, además es un lugar increíble, tienes que verlo-

-Me encantaría, vamos-

Mientras paseaban, vieron muchas tiendas, Kari quería ir a la de mascotas, siempre le gustaron los animales, después pasaron por una tienda de dulces donde tenían de toda la variedad: chocolates con forma de animales u objetos, caramelos confitados, gomitas de azúcar, estuvieron tentados de entrar y llevarse todo lo que había.

-¡Mira que vestidos tan hermosos!- dijo su amiga señalando hacia una tienda mientras le brillaban los ojos al verlo.

-Son lindos, pero la verdad creo que prefiero como te queda la ropa casual, mira esos conjuntos- dijo señalando el otro lado de la tienda donde había ropa menos formal- Ésos son mejores y más cómodos, en especial el rosa, ése te quedaría precioso-

-¿De veras lo crees?- preguntó algo colorada.

-Claro, ven, entremos así lo ves de cerca-

Una vez dentro se veía que había muchas chicas probándose ropa y tenían a los vendedores yendo de un lado a otro.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos jóvenes?- preguntó uno de los empleados que llamó la atención de ambos, tenía aro en la ceja, estaba bronceado, y su tono de voz era algo agudo para ser hombre, cosa que a T.K. le causó gracia.

-Sólo estamos mirando, a mi amiga le gustaron los vestidos, pero yo creo que se vería mejor con aquella ropa, no sé qué opina usted-

-Pues la verdad creo que con ambos estaría reluciente. Toma, pruébate ambos, los cambiadores están allí atrás, te fijas cual va mejor con tu estilo y otro día puedes venir con tu madre a comprarlo-

-No quisiera molestarlo-

-¡Por favor! Hasta ahora eres la única clienta que no entró con aires de grandeza y se puso a dar órdenes a mis empleados, estas chicas malcriadas me vuelven loco pero como sus padres las consienten comprándoles toda la ropa que quieran tengo que reprimirme para poder lograr una venta exitosa-

-Muchas gracias. Vuelvo en un momento- y se dirigió a los vestidores.

-Tienes una novia muy linda- le dijo el empleado.

-No, no, ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga nada más-

-¿Seguro? Cualquiera diría que hacen una linda pareja, ella es bonita y tú eres un bombón-

-Ehh gracias….- dijo algo nervioso, era la primera vez que le decían de esa forma. Kari primero se probó el conjunto que su amigo le había sugerido, le quedaba bien pero no estaba muy convencida y se fue a probar la otra prenda.

-¿Cómo me veo con éste?- dijo Kari luciendo un vestido negro con líneas doradas, que por cierto le quedaba hermoso, T.K. estaba sin palabras.

-Estás hermosa, es decir, el vestido te queda muy bien-dijo entre balbuceos.

-¿De veras? ¿O sólo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal?-

-No, en serio te vez muy linda-

-Creo que ya sabemos cual estilo te va mejor- dijo el vendedor.

-Me gusta mucho, pero no sé si podría pagarlo-

-No te preocupes, toma esta tarjeta, muéstrasela a la cajera la próxima vez que vengas y te hará un descuento-

-No puedo aceptar eso señor-

-Insisto, ese vestido y tú fueron hechos el uno para el otro- y colocó la tarjeta en su mano.

-Es usted muy amable, ya vengo voy a cambiarme- y se dirigió a la parte de atrás.

-Ya puedes dejar de babear bombón- le dijo a T.K. quien parecía estar en otro planeta mientras observaba como su amiga se iba a los vestidores.

-Yo sólo miraba….- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Espero que hagas algo más que sólo mirar, acabo de notar cierta vibración entre ustedes dos-

-Es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde niños-

-Ayy es mejor cuando el amor nace a partir de una amistad- y se retiró dejando al chico algo confundido.

-Aquí estoy ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?-

-Por supuesto, tu hermano me mataría si supiera que dejé que volvieras sola-

Mientras iban caminando, ella estaba bastante contenta por el día que tuvo, mientras que T.K. todavía seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho el vendedor.

-Llegamos, gracias por acompañarme, la pase muy bien- dijo su amiga.

-No hay porqué, yo también me divertí-

-Nos vemos T.K.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, ehh nos vemos- respondió mientras veía como su amiga entró a su casa y él se pasó la mano donde le había dado un beso.

**Que lento que es T.K. para darse cuenta de lo que siente Kari =p**


	11. Chapter 11

**le puse mucho empeño a este capítulo asi que espero que lo disfruten ;)  
**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El día de su cumpleaños se levantó de buen humor, su madre lo despertó llevándole el desayuno a la cama y le dio muchos abrazos, parecía que iba a llorar cuando dijo que su pequeñito estaba creciendo y era casi un hombre.

-Mamá no exageres, sigo siendo el mismo T.K. de siempre-

-Sí, pero es obvio que ya no eres un niño-

-Me voy para la escuela nos vemos- Estaba yendo por el camino de siempre hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon por detrás y lo apretaron fuertemente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños T.K.!-

-¡Alice! Me asustaste ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Davis y Yolei estuvieron hablando acerca de tu cumpleaños y les pregunté cuando era-

-Ya veo, gracias por el abrazo-

-¿Ya sabes cómo lo vas a celebrar?-

-Al principio estaba sin ideas por suerte Kari me sugirió nos reuniéramos todos en el bar que hay cerca de la escuela, podemos pedir comida, jugar al pool o con la máquina de karaoke-

-Ah sí "Sunshine" se llama, ¿Vas a cantar?-

-Ni soñarlo- respondió riéndose.

-No creo que seas tan malo ¿O sí?-

-Mi mamá dice que Dios le dio a Matt el don de la música y a mí el don de la escritura y el arte-

-¿Además de escribir te gusta dibujar?-

-De vez en cuando, no soy muy bueno dibujando personas pero me salen bien los personajes de historietas o caricaturas-

Cuando llegaron a la escuela todos sus amigos lo estaban esperando y se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo y pasarle la mano por la cabeza en forma cariñosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños llorón- dijo Davis.

-¿Llorón? Hace años que nadie me dice así-

-Ni siquiera para su cumpleaños puedes ser amable Davis- dijo Yolei.

-Él sabe que es con cariño-

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron Ken, Cody y Kari.

-Gracias amigos, espero que no hayan hecho planes para este fin de semana, quiero celebrarlo en "Sunshine" ya saben el bar que está cerca de la escuela-

-Escuché que siempre hay mucha clientela-

-Así es, es por eso que reservé unas mesas en la parte de arriba para este sábado-

-Genial, podrán oírme cantar- comentó Davis.

-Nadie quiere oír tu voz- respondió Yolei.

-Como si tú cantaras bien, ya veremos quien llama más la atención del público-

Ese sábado estaban todos reunidos en las mesas que hay en el segundo piso del bar, habían encargado unas bandejas con comida de todo tipo, bocados de carne, pollo, jamón y queso y otra con distinta variedad de mariscos. Mientras comían y bebían, contaban anécdotas acerca de sus días en el digimundo, los paisajes diversos de ese lugar, cómo unos niños debían sobrevivir sin ayuda de un adulto, las veces que estuvieron cerca de perder contra algún digimon oscuro que quería apoderarse de todo, etc.

-Apenas empezamos la adolescencia y ya nos estamos poniendo nostálgicos como hacen los adultos- dijo Davis.

-No tiene nada de malo recordar días felices, además tú eres el que los extraña más que nadie- dijo T.K.

-Sí, pero soy muy orgulloso como para admitirlo-

-Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida, porque ahora empieza la diversión, tenemos un mensaje para Takeru Takaishi, de parte de sus amigos Ken, Cody y Davis ¡Feliz cumpleaños T.K.!- dijo el encargado mientras sostenía un micrófono inalámbrico y de repente aparecieron dos camareras, las cuales por cierto eran muy hermosas, mientras cargaban un pastel gigante de chocolate y en lugar de las velas tradicionales le habían puesto una bengala que echaba fuego y luces, provocando aplausos y silbadas por parte de las personas.

-Feliz cumpleaños T.K.- dijeron las camareras mientras colocaban el pastel donde estaba sentado él y le dieron un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que todos aplaudieran y rieran excepto Alice y Kari.

-Lo del beso fue a petición mía-

-No me sorprende- comentó T.K. sonriendo.

- Pide un deseo- le dijo su amigo.

-Es una bengala, así que aunque sople no se apagará- respondió Ken.

-Si, pero la intención es la que cuenta-

T.K. meditó durante un segundo y sopló con todas sus fuerzas y un rato después la llama empezó a apagarse y todos sus amigos lo abrazaron y lo vitoreaban.

-¿Alguien trajo una cámara?- preguntó Yolei.

-Aquí mismo- dijo Kari y se la dio a una de las camareras para que les saque un par de fotografías en las que salieran todos juntos. Después sacó algunas individuales: Alice cortando el pastel, Davis y Ken abrazándose, Cody y Yolei haciendo gestos graciosos, Ken y Yolei dándose un beso.

-¿Me sacas una con T.K.?- preguntó Alice.

-Claro, colóquense en posición- dijo aunque en el fondo deseaba no hacerlo.

-Vamos Kari, deja de sacar tantas fotos, ven y prueba algo del pastel, está delicioso- dijo T.K.

-Sólo una más-

-De acuerdo pero ven y tómatela conmigo- y la agarró de la mano e hizo que se sentara a su lado y le pasó la cámara a Cody quien hizo de fotógrafo.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó el chico, mientras se acomodaban, ella estaba algo colorada -¡Sonrían!- y apretó el botón.

Luego de comer el pastel era la hora del show de karaoke, Alice y Yoeli empezaron cantando "I love rock and roll", les salía bastante bien, luego fue el turno de Ken quien cantó "Pushing me away" de Linkin Park, para ser la primera vez que cantó en público lo hizo bien. Por ultimo fue el turno de Kari quien se dispuso a cantar sola y estaba muy nerviosa

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
_Do you feel my heart beating ¿Do you understand?_  
_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?_  
_¿Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_  
_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me_  
_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_  
_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_  
_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain_  
_I don't want to lose this feeling..._

Luego de que terminara de cantar todos aplaudieron con fuerza, en especial T.K., nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amiga podía cantar de esa forma. Un par de horas después el dueño del establecimiento les dijo que debían retirarse ya que era tarde y a esa hora empezaban a entrar adultos al lugar y no podía tener a menores allí. A Ken y a Davis los buscó la hermana del segundo en su auto, Kari se fue con Tai quien la pasó a buscar, Cody se iba con Yolei y a T.K y Alice los buscaba Matt.

-Nos vemos T.K.- dijo Davis.

-Gracias por habernos invitado, fue muy divertido-

-No fue nada, gracias a ustedes por haber venido- respondió mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?- preguntó Matt mientras su hermano y Alice subían al auto.

-Genial, nos divertimos mucho, en especial cuando empezó el karaoke-

-No me digas que cantaste, ya deberías saber que la estrella de la familia soy yo- bromeó su hermano.

-Para nada, Alice y Yolei hicieron un dueto, luego fue el turno de Ken y por último cantó Kari, debiste haberla escuchado, fue increíble-

-Me alegro que se hayan divertido, bien me despido de ustedes, cuídense y feliz final de cumpleaños T.K.- le dijo chocando sus nudillos con los de su hermano.

-Nos vemos y gracias por traernos-

Mientras estaban entrando al edificio Alice lo detuvo –Espera casi me olvido de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-¿Un regalo? No debiste haberte molestado Alice-

-No te preocupes, es algo pequeño y fácil de llevar- Y se acercó hacia él y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo besó en los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños T.K.- dijo sonriéndole al separarse de él.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

T.K. aún estaba sorprendido de lo que Alice había hecho, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, siempre se imaginó como sería.

-Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto- dijo colocándole los brazos en su cuello.

-Alice, espera por favor-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… la verdad es que no siento lo mismo por ti, lamento si alguna vez hice o dije algo que te hiciera pensar eso, pero debo decirte que nuestra relación no puede ir más allá de una gran amistad-

-¿Es Kari verdad? Ella es quien te gusta-

-¿Es tan obvio?- dijo él haciendo una mueca.

-Un poco, cuando la ves se te nota más alegre e incluso la observas cómo camina cuando se aleja -

-Entonces entiendes por qué no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos-

-Creo que en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero me gustabas mucho como para admitirlo-

-Lo siento-

-No deberías disculparte. Yo soy la que debería disculparme por lo que hice sabiendo lo que sentías por ella, espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos-

-Por supuesto, eso no cambiará nunca- y la abrazó.

-Supongo no es necesario decirte lo que tienes que hacer ahora- dijo ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Mañana a primera hora hablaré con ella-

-Eso espero, buenas noches T.K.-

-Cuídate Alice-

Al día siguiente se levantó a toda prisa, se colocó su mochila y fue en dirección a la casa de Kari, se cruzó con Davis en el camino y cuando su amigo le preguntó el por qué de la prisa él le explico la situación, Davis lo felicitó y lo alentó para que siguiera adelante. Una vez que llegó al edificio de la chica tuvo suerte de que la mujer que limpiaba estaba en la entrada y lo dejó pasar ya que lo conocía, subió al piso donde vivían Kari y su hermano y tocó timbre y cuando Tai le abrió la puerta lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Venía a ver a Kari ¿Puedo pasar?- respondió algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Ella no quiere verte y te sugiero que la dejes en paz por un tiempo-

-No entiendo nada ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ella te vio, besándote con Alice en la puerta de tu edificio- le respondió y T.K. sintió que se le fue el alma al suelo.

-Creí que la habías ido a buscar para traerla aquí ¿Qué hacían por mi casa?-

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Kari?- preguntó su hermano mientras estacionaba el auto a una cuadra de la casa de T.K._

_-Totalmente, es ahora o nunca, necesito decirle lo que siento por él, espero que lo entiendas-_

_-Por supuesto, ya no eres una niña y tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que te fijes en los hombres, aunque no creí que fuese T.K.-_

_-Vuelvo en un momento- dijo bajándose del auto._

_-¡Suerte!- le respondió su hermano._

_Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la casa de su amigo cuando notó a unas personas que estaban en la puerta de la entrada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era T.K. y Alice. Cuando vio que ella se acercó hacia él y lo besó sintió un dolor en el pecho como nunca lo había sentido antes y se dirigió corriendo hasta donde estaba estacionado su hermano sin mirar atrás._

_-Eso fue pronto- dijo él._

_-Vámonos a casa- dijo casi llorando._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado._

_-Sólo vámonos por favor- Y su hermano encendió el auto y salieron de allí a toda velocidad._

_FIN FLASHBACK _

-Déjame explicarlo, no es lo que parece-

-No me interesan tus excusas T.K., mejor vete o me veré obligado a sacarte a la fuerza-

-Déjame hablar con ella y luego dejaré que me golpees todo lo que quieras-

Tai meditó durante un momento y lo dejó pasar -Espero que sepas lo que haces-

-Gracias-

Una vez que entró a la casa se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica golpeó la puerta y cuando escuchó un "adelante" decidió entrar y cuando ella lo vio abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No sé como mi hermano te dejó entrar-

-Necesitaba decirte algo importante-

-No es necesario, ya lo sé, Alice y tú están saliendo, los vi besándose en la puerta de tu casa-

-No es lo que crees, sí es cierto, ella me besó pero yo la rechacé-

-¿Por qué? Es decir, ustedes se llevan muy bien, les gustan las mismas cosas, cualquiera diría que son la pareja perfecta-

-Ella no me gusta, no de esa forma, creo que la razón por la que me llevo tan bien con ella es porque es como la hermana que siempre quise tener-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Por supuesto, lamento que hayas estado llorando por mi culpa, la razón por la que vine aquí hoy es porque quería decirte que la persona que realmente me gusta eres tú. La noche de mi cumpleaños cuando Davis me dijo que pidiera un deseo yo pedí poder armarme de valor para decirte lo que siento- le respondió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-T.K…..-

–Casi lo olvido, dicen que es de mala educación caer con las manos vacías así que te traje un regalo- y abrió la mochila.

-Creí eras tú el que debía recibir presentes dado que fue tu cumpleaños-

-Considéralo una compensación por el mal rato que acabo de hacerte pasar- y le entrego una caja. Cuando la abrió vio que adentro había otra caja más pequeña con un moño y debajo de eso un retrato de ella hecho a lápiz y era uno muy bueno.

-Es increíble ¿Tú lo dibujaste?-

-Así es, he estado perfeccionando mi arte en estos meses y aún no has abierto el otro regalo-

Cuando abrió el pequeño envoltorio quedó totalmente sorprendida, era una pequeña cadena plateada con un dije doble, una media luna que se podía unir a un medio sol, se podían separar o llevar como uno solo.

-T.K es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo-

-Claro que puedes, además mira esto- dijo enseñándole la factura.

-Si, ya veo que te salió algo caro-

-Eso no, mira la fecha- respondió riéndose, ella miró en la parte de arriba del papel y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Lo compraste hace dos meses?-

-Lo vi cuando acompañaba a mi mamá a hacer compras, quise dártelo hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo- dijo mirando el suelo algo avergonzado.

-T.K. es precioso- dijo colocándose el collar en el cuello.

-Es un collar doble, tu llevarás la luna y yo llevaré el sol conmigo, así ambos tendremos una parte del otro-

-Lamento haberte gritado-

-Eso ya no importa ahora, sé que no puedo cambiar lo que viste, y aunque Alice siempre será la primera chica que besé, tú eres la primera y la única por la que he sentido algo aquí- dijo mientras apoyaba la mano de ella en su pecho.

-Y tú siempre serás el chico que hace que mi corazón lata más rápido de lo normal cada vez que estás cerca de mí- respondió mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al suyo, él le pasó la mano por la mejilla y le dio el que sería el primero de muchos besos.

Alice estaba en una de las mesas del centro comercial mirando a la gente pasar. T.K. el chico de sus sueños la había rechazado, ella ya suponía que entre Kari y él había algo pero no se imaginó que tan fuerte era, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta cuando una mano colocó una bandeja con helado arriba de la mesa donde estaba ella.

-Morfina para el dolor- dijo la voz.

-!Davis! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo que tú supongo, hablé con T.K. hace un rato, me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes-

-Soy una tonta, no debería haberme interpuesto entre ellos dos-

-Hiciste lo que sentías, eso no es un crimen, entiendo cómo te sientes y sé lo que es el dolor del rechazo-

-¿Una chica te rechazó?-

-No sólo una chica, fue Kari- respondió dejándola boquiabierta.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero en las vacaciones de verano me le declaré a Kari y le confesé mis sentimientos, lamentablemente ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona. No me dijo su nombre pero era obvio de quién se trataba. Me pidió perdón por lastimarme, pero le dije que no debía diculparse, que respetaba su decisión y que siempre la apoyaría, prefiero formar parte de su vida como su amigo antes de no ser parte de ella. Con el tiempo lo fui aceptando y todo volvió a la normalidad, tú estarás bien esa herida se cerrará algún día-

-¿De veras lo crees?-

-No, lo sé. Ten paciencia, eres una chica muy bonita asi que no tardarás en conseguir a un chico-

-Gracias Davis, eres un buen amigo- dijo abrazándolo.

-El valor y la amistad son mis emblemas asi que debo hacerles honor- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que Kari me perdone por intentar robarle su chico?-

-Estoy seguro que se olvidará de lo que sucedió y se volverán buenas amigas-

-Yo también lo creo ¿Quieres ayudarme a terminar este helado?-

-Claro, por eso pedí una bandeja doble- dijo con una sonrisa.

**Por fin T.K. y Kari se sinceraron el uno con el otro y Alice aprendió a que a veces se gana y a veces no =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Epílogo**

El primer semestre había terminado y las vacaciones de invierno empezaban. Si bien sólo había transcurrido la mitad del año muchas cosas sucedieron en tan poco tiempo, dicen que a veces se vive una vida en tan solo unos instantes y durante este período los chicos habían tenido todo tipo de experiencias.

Ken y Yolei estaban más enamorados que nunca, él ya la había presentado a sus padres como su novia oficial su madre casi se pone a llorar de la emoción y su padre lo abrazó y lo felicitó diciendo que su hijo ya era todo un hombrecito. Cody había ganado el cinturón de campeón en Kendo y le dijeron que a partir del próximo semestre podría competir junto con otros chicos más grandes, Davis seguía siendo el mismo bromista e inmaduro de siempre, pero era una de las razones por las que se lo apreciaba. Alice se iba durante un par de semanas de vacaciones, su padre pidió un tiempo libre en la oficina para poder ponerse al día con su familia, después de todo, su hija estaba creciendo y quería pasar tiempo con ella antes de que empiece a tener vida propia, afortunadamente ella y Kari ahora se llevaban mejor, pasaban tanto tiempo juntas que parecían hermanas, lo cual fue un alivio para T.K.

T.K. y Kari no podían estar mejor, se veían siempre que podían, Matt no paraba de bromear con Tai acerca de lo mucho que habían tardado sus hermanos en darse cuenta de que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

-Papá tenía razón, el encanto Takaishi es irresistible- decía Matt mientras abrazaba a Sora.

-Modesto como siempre- comentó su mejor amigo.

-Dejen de jugar y apúrense o llegaremos tarde y no podremos despedirnos de Alice-

Estaban todos en la puerta del edificio donde viven T.K. y Alice, el auto tenía las valijas guardadas en el baúl y otras atadas en el techo, sólo faltaba que ella se despidiera de sus amigos, Yolei parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, sólo me iré por poco tiempo, antes de que se den cuenta estaremos las tres juntas de nuevo-

Mientras se despedía individualmente de cada uno cuando se acercó a Kari la abrazó y le susurró al oído "Por favor, cuídalo bien, es un chico muy especial", la chica le sonrió y asintió mientras se despedía de la chica que empezó siendo su rival y terminó convirtiendo en una de sus mejores amigas.

-Adiós a todos, estaré de vuelta antes de que se den cuenta- y se subió al auto mientras saludaba desde adentro.

Mientras todos se despedían de ella Kari se acercó a su novio –Todavía estás a tiempo para ir tras ella-

-Todo lo que quiero está aquí- le respondió sonriendo y la tomó de la mano.

-Me encanta cuando me dices ese tipo de cosas-

-Y a mi me encanta cuando estás a mi lado- Y se besaron con mucha pasión y cariño.

**Fin**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y espero que les haya gustado, desde que entré a esta página me hice seguidor de muchas historias (en especial las de Harry potter, Avatar: the last airbender, Sakura card captor y Digimon) y siempre quise escribir una yo, tal vez termine escribiendo una historia de cada una. Saludos a todos ;)**


End file.
